Quelqu'un de bien
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Le Geek vit ce que le Patron veut bien qu'il vive sur fond de Quelqu'un de bien de Mr Yéyé. Une vie qui bascule, quelques phrases libératrices à crier pour se soigner.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
**

 **Ceci est une song-fic sur la base de la chanson Quelqu'un de Bien de Mr Yéyé accompagnée des personnages de Mathieu Sommet**

 **Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de réunir les deux et l'histoire construite autour**

 **(couverture : réalisée par moi)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Tu m'as marché dessus, Presque réduit en cendres,**_

Cette journée, le Geek s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Déjà parce qu'il avait terminé le nouveau Zelda avant le reste de la France et qu'il avait reçu un mail de la part du développeur du jeu pour le féliciter mais aussi et surtout parce que cette fois le Patron… n'avait pas fait que lui courir après. Il l'avait attrapé. Et quand le Patron attrape quelqu'un… cette personne y laisse forcément quelque chose. Et le Geek y avait laissé beaucoup. Le Patron n'avait été ni doux, ni tendre, il n'avait pas été gentil et attentionné comme dans tous ces lemons qui fleurissent sur le net, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire quoi que ce soit pour le confort ou le bien être du plus jeune. Il avait été le Patron. Le vrai.

Il avait pleuré bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un heurtait sa sensibilité. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup crié, supplié et imploré. Ça n'avait strictement rien changé aux envies du Patron qui, fidèle à lui-même, l'avait bâillonné pour mieux profiter de sa distraction.

Le gameur aurait voulu oublier, ne plus revoir cette scène en boucle dans sa tête, ne plus repenser à l'expression d'extase de son tortionnaire quand il l'avait attrapé dans le couloir ce jour-là. Ce jour où Mathieu lui avait assuré qu'il revenait bientôt, qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Patron. Patron qui n'attendait que le départ de son créateur pour enfin réussir à faire la seule chose qui lui était interdite : toucher au Geek. Et il y avait été tout son soul.

Le Geek n'avait pas eu le choix, plus chétif que son agresseur, il avait été forcé de le suivre dans sa chambre. Attaché et bâillonné sur le lit, il n'avait absolument pas pu se défendre, subissant tout ce que le Patron avait envie de lui faire subir.

Il s'était fait violé alors même que Mathieu lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Patron.

Il s'était fait violer.

 _ **Tourné en ridicule,**_

Et bien sûr, quand le Patron peut enfin avoir accès à quelque chose qui lui est refusé après une très longue attente, il se lâche. Le Patron quoi. Il avait pris son temps, sorti le grand jeu pour honorer son invité même si ce dernier semblait très peu réceptif, pleurant et criant.

Il s'était amusé comme un fou, le pervers avait vraiment pris son pied. Il avait déguisé l'adolescent comme bon lui semblait, l'avait pris en photos et filmé, il avait été jusqu'à utiliser son pc portable pour aller sur un site comme Omegle (1) où il avait visiblement invité tous ses camarades détraqués à le rejoindre.

 _ **Et tu refusais d'entendre, Mes hurlements, stop,**_

Il avait hurlé, crié, supplié ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait, mais cette fois, le Patron n'avait pas reculé. Il n'avait pas arrêté, il n'avait pas douté.

Il avait continué à promener ses mains, à promener sa langue. Il avait continué à prendre ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre, à voler l'innocence de ce petit geek chétif que tout le monde chérissait et protégeai d'habitude. Il avait continué.

''Patron, pas ça s'il te plait ! Fais pas ça !''

Il s'entendait encore le supplier vainement. Il sentait encore les flots de larmes sur ses joues.

Mais il avait continué.

 _ **Je t'en supplie arrête,**_

''Patron, arrête ! Pitié ! Ça fait mal ! Je t'en supplie !''

Ses plaintes ne trouvaient à chaque fois comme écho qu'un rire rauque et essoufflé de la part de son tortionnaire.

 _ **Tes sentences, Qui résonnent dans ma tête.**_

Le Geek n'en pouvait plus, chaque partie de son corps le lançait affreusement, ses émotions avaient foutu le camp, le laissant amorphe avec les images du Patron le prenant par le bras dans ce putain de couloir. Il était toujours dans ce lit, le pervers derrière et à l'intérieur de lui, mais son cerveau avait choisi de faire pause, de tout arrêter, redémarrer le système pour corriger l'erreur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu foirer ? Qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter ça ?

''On va s'éclater gamin ! Enfin… surtout moi !''

C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. La sensation de la poigne du criminel sur son bras, l'odeur de tabac froid, l'image du Patron. Il ne supportait pas le présent, et pour cause, mais pourquoi, putain, pourquoi son cerveau refusait-il de lui montrer autre chose que cette scène ?! Pourquoi lui rappeler sa décadence, son impuissance ? Pourquoi lui montrer encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même ?!

Black-out total, il était certain d'avoir perdu connaissance un moment. Le Patron ne semblait pas avoir réagi. En même temps pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Une proie qui perd conscience est une proie soumise non ?

 _ **Mais tu es comme un gosse, Avec son nouveau jouet,  
Avec moi comme meilleur espoir, Dans le rôle du jouet.**_

Le Patron avait longtemps attendu. Sa cible était définie depuis des années déjà. Mais il avait été patient. Le Geek, il le voulait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, quand Mathieu le lui avait présenté il ignorait qu'il venait de lui montrer l'objectif final, la cible que le Patron ne prendrait que quand il serait certain de pouvoir la prendre comme il le voulait. Pas dans la précipitation quand Mathieu serait parti ouvrir la porte ou pendant la nuit où quelqu'un pouvait intervenir. Non. Il voulait que cette chasse se termine en beauté. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Mais après tellement d'années à attendre, à peaufiner son plan, à chercher tous les scénarios où il serait en paix, l'occasion lui avait enfin été offerte. Mathieu était parti faire des courses avec les autres mais pas avec le Patron qui lui aurait réclamé des centaines de paquets de clopes et de préservatifs ni avec le Geek qui lui aurait réclamé tout le rayon jeux vidéo. Il les avait laissés seuls tous les deux. Dans une confiance absolue. Et lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte, il avait condamné le Geek en étant certain que tout allait bien se passer, provoquant un rire aux éclats du Patron qui avait ouvert sa porte quand Mathieu avait fermé la sienne.

La chasse avait commencé, il était excité comme un enfant un matin de Noël, il en avait rêvé des milliers de fois de ce moment, il l'avait imaginé encore et encore ses soirs de solitude. Mais c'était tellement mieux en vrai.

Il avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces, à commencer par la chambre du gameur. Aussi méthodique que sa proie pendant la chasse aux œufs de pâques sauf que là, le criminel espérait bien que son œuf de pâques porterait un tee-shirt à licence Marvel et une casquette à l'envers.

Et c'est en remontant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, marchant craintivement dans le couloir, surveillant sa droite et sa gauche mais pas ses arrières, grave erreur quand c'est du Patron que l'on se méfie, toujours commencer par chercher derrière soi.

Alors tout avait été très vite, il lui avait empoigné le bras et avait murmuré cette phrase, cette douce phrase qu'il espérait pouvoir lui dire depuis tant de temps

''On va s'éclater gamin ! Enfin… Surtout moi !''

 _ **Tu m'as fait croire, Que je n'étais pas fait,  
Pour les amis, les filles, Et une vie bien rangée.**_

Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffi de détruire toute la confiance en lui et le peu d'estime personnelle qu'avait le Geek, le Patron avait aussi piétiné son assurance. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui assurer qu'il devrait s'y habituer puisque de toute façon jamais personne ne voudrait d'un gamin pleurnichard qui passait son temps à se plaindre ou à jouer à des jeux stupides sur des écrans. Lui au moins était un homme, un vrai.

Et le Geek l'avait cru.

Et le Geek le croyait.

Quand quelqu'un vous prend tout ce que vous avez mais qu'en plus il vous fait croire que vous ne le méritiez pas mais aussi que vous mériteriez encore moins, la nature a voulu que vous le croyiez.

Il avait fini par ne plus pleurer, par ne plus supplier. Il avait fini par juste attendre, prier que ça finisse vite et que ça ne recommence jamais, prier pour en finir, que sa vie cesse. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose réagisse, qu'il ferme les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir à nouveau.

Comme s'il avait été entendu Mathieu avait fini par arriver. Tard. Trop tard. Mais il était arrivé. Il l'avait libéré de son calvaire, il avait arrêté la torture. Hurlant autant que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient sur le Patron tout en murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort au corps inerte et trempé, aussi bien de larmes que de sueur, du Geek. Il l'avait éloigné de cet enfer en lui promettant qu'il n'y retournerait jamais plus.

Dans sa chambre il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il n'avait pas pu. Il s'était roulé en boule au creux de ses draps, il avait encore pleuré, mais jamais il n'avait fermé les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il commençait à se détendre, à clore ses paupières, il entendait grincer le parquet du couloir, il sentait la main du Patron sur son bras. La présence de Mathieu ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde et pourtant il était là, à côté de son lit, assis sur une chaise, lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, comme autrefois quand il faisait des cauchemars peu après avoir quitté la tête de son créateur.

''Geek… Je sais pas si ça t'aidera mais… Si tu pouvais dire quelque chose au Patron… Tu lui dirais quoi ?''

Alors cet air, cette chanson qu'il avait entendue une fois en trainant sur les réseaux, lui revint en tête. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il aurait voulu que cette chanson, le Patron l'entende chaque fois qu'il le regarderait. Il esquiva le regard de Mathieu et se mit à chanter

'' _ **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.  
Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.  
Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien**_.''

Mathieu ne savait pas comment réagir. Une chanson. Il s'attendait à des insultes, des plaintes, il s'était même attendu à un silence total. Mais non. Le Geek avait chanté. Et bien en plus ! Peu, certes, mais bien.

Le Youtuber avait souri faiblement à son comparse avant d'envoyer un sms. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maître Panda débarquait dans la chambre avec un somnifère et un verre d'eau.

Il les prit.

Et s'endormi.

 _ **Mais mes mots te passent à travers, Comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas.  
C'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers, pourtant...**_

Le lendemain, le Patron lui faisait une blague sur le fait qu'effectivement, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, et que si ça avait été le cas tout le monde aurait été au courant.

Quelques jours plus tard, le pervers pourchassait de nouveau l'adolescent.

Pourtant il l'avait entendu, il savait ce que le Geek pensait de lui, il savait qu'il l'avait profondément choqué, mais il continuait, ne redoutant de rien mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Geek s'arrête en plein milieu du salon, se retourne et lui hurle

'' _ **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ? Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!**_ ''

Il s'en était trouvé tellement interloqué qu'il n'avait pas réagi quand Mathieu avait déboulé, le menaçant de le castrer ou de l'enfermer quelque part. Il n'avait pas réagi quand le plus jeune s'était carapaté pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et mettre, au plus haut volume, l'album de Mr Yéyé qu'il s'était procuré rapidement. Dans toute la maison résonnait la voix pleine de détresse du chanteur sur l'une des chansons qui faisait toujours pleurer la fille quand elle l'entendait : Quelqu'un de bien.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, le Patron ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par la détresse et le désespoir que faisait transiter la chanson au texte fort qui passait de plus en plus souvent.

 _ **Tu m'as vite compris, Tu m'as vite cerné,  
J'étais une cible parfaite, Pour te déchaîner.**_

Bien sûr, le Patron n'avait pas fait son coup comme ça, il avait étudié les habitudes de sa victime, il avait vérifié tout ce qu'il faisait à heures fixes et tout ce qu'il faisait de façon random. Très vite, il avait compris que le Geek restait 90% du temps dans sa chambre et qu'il n'en sortait que pour manger, se laver ou aller aux toilettes. D'un sens c'était parfait, il ne bougeait pas et ne risquait pas de faire des actions inattendues. Et cet idiot ne fermait jamais sa porte à clef. Parce que Mathieu lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, le Patron avait toujours fait en sorte de paraitre inoffensif mal gré sa dangerosité évidente.

Et quand il l'avait enfin eut, quand il l'avait attrapé, il avait su que cette fois serait spéciale, qu'il allait pouvoir se déchaîner comme jamais, qu'il allait pouvoir se permettre des choses que seul le corps de ce gameur pouvait lui permettre.

Il n'avait eu besoin de rien, juste un mouvement de hanche du jeune quand il dansait avec Maître Panda, pour avoir besoin de le faire sien par tous les moyens. Il avait attendu longtemps pourtant, mais ce simple mouvement de hanche, ce balancement que le Patron avait trouvé tellement sensuel avait suffi à donner envie au criminel de passer à l'acte. Le plus tôt possible. Et puisque le Geek ne se décidait pas à être consentant alors il prendrait ce qu'il voulait par la force. Il le voulait. C'était animal, bestial, c'était un besoin profond.

Le Geek n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il éveillait de tels sentiments chez son opposé. Et il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le savoir.

 _ **Et tu as usé, Et abusé de ton emprise,  
Sur moi, Quitte à me jeter aux rats.**_

L'homme en noir avait conscience de sa puissance, de son aura. Il savait que pas mal de gens, hommes comme femmes, se jetteraient à ses pieds. Mais le Geek avait fait exception, il était jeune, naïf, et surtout il n'était pas intéressé.

Le Patron avait eu beau lui faire miroiter plaisirs, protection et doux abandons, le Geek n'en avait eu cure. Au début.

Mais il avait fini par s'abandonner à ce que le Patron lui offrait et il en avait subi les conséquences. Il s'était excusé plusieurs fois, lui avait dit qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu resister à ses pulsions et le Geek l'avait cru. Il avait cru le Patron. Ce profiteur avide de nouvelles victimes, vil Valmont (2) auteur d'actes libidineux qui, après avoir profité de ses nouveaux jouets jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en veuille finalement plus, s'en débarrassait. Après avoir humilié et épuisé sa proie il la jetait. Tout simplement. S'en débarrassait et si possible l'oubliait.

 _ **Tu n'étais pas seul, Tu as su t'entourer,  
Rallier à ta cause, D'autr'apprentis bouchers.**_

Mais bien sûr, avant de s'en débarrasser, le Patron offrait d'abord à sa victime un aperçu de sa puissance et de l'étendue de son pouvoir dans cette société où le sexe, l'argent et le pouvoir étaient les maîtres mots. L'homme au costume sombre s'était amusé à ''présenter'' le pauvre Geek à un grand nombre de ses associés. Et dans ce milieux, les présentations étaient toujours très ''joviales'', on y finissait presque à coup sûr au mieux dans un lit au pire à même le sol, nu et bien trop proche de personnes que l'on connait bien trop peu.

 _ **Qui m'ont charcuté l'moral,  
A grands coups d'cutter,**_

Et une fois que le Geek avait été livré aux désirs de tous ces gens, il n'avait plus rien. Plus d'honneur. Plus d'intimité. Plus de respect pour lui-même. Plus d'espoir. Plus rien.

Chacune de ces personnes, hommes comme femmes, ressemblaient plus ou moins au Patron. Peut-être qu'ils étaient moins cruels, moins exigeants, mais ils étaient tous aussi pervers, tous aussi pourris jusqu'au plus profond de ce qui devait être leur âme. Un coup de poignard, un regard dédaigneux. Un coup de poignard, une photo prise dans un moment gênant. Un coup de poignard, un commentaire acerbe.

Chacun d'eux. Chacun. Ils avaient tous laissé leur marque dans l'esprit du gameur. Ils avaient laissé une coupure, un coup de cutter. Une goutte d'acide versée habilement, là où ça ne cicatriserait jamais. Ils l'avaient mis à terre et une fois le fond touché, ils avaient creusé. Creusé une tombe fraiche pour ce gamin pourtant si fragile, si doux. Une tombe pour un gamin innocent. Tombe creusé pour quelqu'un de bien.

 _ **Joie de vivre broyée,  
Façon film d'horreur.**_

De grandes cernes noires. Un tee-shirt froissé pendant sur des épaules affaissées. Un visage fermé, morne.

Plus aucun sourire n'avait fleuri sur les lèvres du Geek qui ne voyait plus rien de positif dans quoi que ce soit. Il haïssait son corps qui l'avait trahi. Il se détestait d'avoir pardonné au Patron et d'avoir bêtement accepté ses avances en croyant à sa sincérité. Mais surtout il en voulait au Patron de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Il en voulait au Patron d'être cet homme trop persuasif et surtout il lui en voulait d'être ce salopard qui ne tenait pas parole.

Le Geek croisa le Patron au détour d'un couloir. L'homme au costume lui jeta un regard rapide et lança d'un air satisfait

''Sacré tronche de film d'horreur gamin. T'as pensé à postuler pour le prochain Saw ?''

Lentement, le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son bourreau. Et il lâcha la phrase de cette chanson qui le suivait depuis un moment maintenant.

''Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien…''

Il fallait se libérer. Il haussa le ton

''Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.''

Tout lâcher, tout donner pour se sentir mieux

''Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien !''

Hurler, donner son âme et sa douleur dans cette seule phrase pour obtenir une délivrance

''TU N'ES PAS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !''

Peut-être que cette phrase ne changerait pas grand-chose à la vie du Patron. Ou peut-être qu'il se sentirait un peu coupable qui sait ? Mais en tout cas, à partir du jour où le Geek avait hurlé cette phrase dans ce couloir, à partir du jour où il avait pu élever la voix sur cet homme sans se faire écraser, le Geek avait pu commencer à se reconstruire.

* * *

(1)Un site de conférence audio/vidéo où on peut rencontrer de tout et de rien et aussi pas mal de gens bizarres

(2)Valmont est un personnage des Liaisons Dangereuses. En gros c'est le mec pervers qui réussit à chopper la jolie femme. Le Patron quoi.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Une review est toujours la bienvenue bien sûr !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Empty'**


End file.
